


Goodbye

by Knightsky_line



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata’s Mother - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, MM, Sad, Writer, first fanfic, kagehina angst, new to this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightsky_line/pseuds/Knightsky_line
Summary: *Heavy Breathing* *Sirens*What Happened?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Was Inspired By This Song- Repeat Until Death, Novo Amor.  
> So I Highly Recommend Listening To This Before or During The Fanfic
> 
> First Fanfic, So I’m Sorry If There Are Any Mistakes. 
> 
> Also If You Want To See More Fanfics From Me Just Comment!

*Heavy Breathing* *Sirens in the distance* 

What just happened? Kageyama wondered as he stood on the sidewalk completely frozen. 

Ok let’s backtrack. I was just walking with Hinata like always and he ran ahead of me. Wait, where is Hinata? 

As Kageyama looked around he saw blaring lights pulling up in the middle of the road. 

What’s going on? He thought as he took a few steps forward to investigate and potentially find his missing friend.

Why is there a crowd in the middle of the road? He thought as he pushed his way through. 

When he finally reached the front of the crowd he looked down to see what everyone was staring at. When he saw it he collapsed to the ground, all the memories of what had happened just a few minutes before came rushing back. 

Hinata and Kageyama had stayed late in practice and decided to walk home together, it was already dark out and snow had begun to fall. 

As they walked he listened to Hinata go on about a new game he was planning to play with Kenma and as he listened he thought this would be the right moment to confess, for whatever reason Hinata had said he wanted to make a detour and stop by the store. As they were approaching a crosswalk Hinata ran ahead smiling and yelling to Kageyama that he was too slow. 

Hinata had shown no sign of slowing down, he tripped and fell into the street and before Kageyama could react a car had come. 

All he heard was the sound of breaks and his own heart beating in his chest. 

Kageyama now on the ground had come out of his own shock enough to crawl over to Hinata.  
There was so much blood. He picked up the unconscious boy and held him in his lap still on the ground. He hadn’t realized how much he was screaming and crying until his throat became raw. 

HINATA! He screamed before his voice gave out as he sobbed into the boy’s unconscious body. 

Soon an ambulance had come and rushed Hinata to the nearest hospital. 

When Kageyama had calmed down enough he called Hinata's mother and told her what happened. 

After was mostly a blur but he ended up in the waiting room of the hospital when Hinata’s mother came running in asking what had happened. 

He told her everything and they both sat with panicked expressions until a doctor came out and said that Hinata had not made it. 

Suddenly the world was in slow motion as he saw Hinata’s mother crying on the ground and the doctor looking sympathetic. 

All he heard was his own heartbeat when finally he snapped and only then had it sunk in. After crying for a long time he was picked up by one of the 3rd years from his school. He was dropped off at his home and he went in quietly. 

Once he had entered his room he passed out on his bed from the exhaustion and shock. 

*1 WEEK LATER*

Hinata’s funeral was held in a small church, it was suffocating. He had given a speech on behalf of Hinata’s mother who could not utter a single word. 

After he went home and laid on his bed sobbing for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
Many times he begged and wished it was all a dream, that the love of his life wasn’t gone and that it was all just a huge prank. Although he knew it was he still blindly wished. 

He then pulled out the letter that he had written to Hinata, reading it through blurry eyes: 

“Hinata, I’ve loved you since our first year in high school,  
Seeing you fly was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  
You mean so much to be that I can’t imagine playing volleyball without you or even living without you.  
I want to see how far you go, and I want to be right by your side when you reach the top. So how about it? Will you let me stand by your side forever?”

After reading it he crumbled it up and threw it at the wall, sinking back into his own despair. 

I loved you boke, why’d you have to go and leave me all alone. Soon Kageyama had fallen asleep, dreaming about a smiling boy who radiated both warmth and beauty. Kageyama couldn’t see the boy clearly but still felt happy being near him.  
The boy hugged Kageyama and whispered something in his ear before Kageyama woke up feeling a tear roll down his face. Ok, Kageyama said. I understand.

*Time Skip*

After graduating high school Kageyama was accepted into college where he played with a new volleyball team. He had come a long way since high school and now was the best setter on the team. 

After college Kageyama became a pro and by the time he was 24 he had reached the top. He was named top setter in Japan and was awarded with a large trophy. 

After the ceremony Kageyama returned to his apartment and immediately went over to a small table in the corner and knelt down. 

I did it boke, he exclaimed. I made it to the top just like you wished for. 

That night after Hinata’s funeral Kageyama had a dream of a bright boy “Hinata” and he told him to make it too the top for both of them. 

Although Kageyama still felt sad he knew that he would one day reunite with Hinata and when that happened they were gonna play volleyball again and it would be just like it was in the good memories Kageyama had of high school. 

End


End file.
